New Beginnings
by emo nemo96
Summary: Rachel doesn't feel the same about Finn the way she did months ago, and has fallen for a boy with a mohawk. but she still has to deal with Finn. read to find out what she will do. :  im nnot really good with summaries but i promise that the story is good!


**This is my one-shot story. xD hope you like it! **

**disclaimer: i don't own anything! :(**

Rachel was walking down the halls of McKinley with her boyfriend Finn by her side. She looked up at him and put her ten thousand watt smile trying to look happy but inside she hate him she hates that she's with him, she doesn't even known why she loved him for so long. She was brought out of her thoughts by puck her best friend but to her he's become more than a best friend she wants to be more than a best friend to him but she doesn't know if he feels the same way.

"Hey Rach" he said

" Hi Noah!"

"You excited for glee today?"

" Oh yes I am I have the perfect song to sing today that portrays my feelings. I have rehearsed it all night and I think it will 'kick ass' as you say" I said, he looked at me with an amused face.

" Rach you could of just said 'yes im going to sing a song and how are you Noah,'" he said

We kept talking will we reached the glee room. As soon as we sat down Mr. shue started talking

" So class as you know I assigned some homework for you guys about expressing you feelings about anything. It could be about love, hate, jealousy, anything you could think of so who wants to go first"

Rachel shot her hand up before he could even finish his sentence and everyone in the room sighed.

" Okay Rachel take the stage"

" Okay so as Mr. Shue said the assignment is to express our feelings and I think this expre…" Santana interrupted her mid sentence

" I hope this isn't a sappy love song about her and Finns relationship and how amazing it is"

" No it isn't some sappy love song for your information Santana. As I was saying I think this song expresses my feelings really well about my current relationship"

I looked at the band players and they started the music and a familiar tune hit my ears.

_I'm just a girl, you're just a boy _ (I stood there looking at finn)

_This is my heart, it's not a toy_

_So what's with you playing with my mind_

_We used to be cool, this used to be love_

_Now it's become, something like a job_

_Like it or not, maybe things were changing right before our eyes_

_I tried to be a picture perfect girl_

_But you were in your own fantasy world_

_Tryna control me like some kind of Barbie_

_but that just ain't me _( I started shaking my head)

_Cause I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse _( I started walking around the room)

_You're way too old to be, puttin me down like this_

_and playing around like this_

_I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse_

_No, I could never be, stuck living life like this_

_behind these four walls,cause I ain't a doll_

_You call the shots, right down to my shoes _(I walked to the front of the room)

_I liked what you liked cause you told me to_

_And i don't think that you could even tell_

_I fell out of love, but it never showed_

_I gave up on us so long ago_

_But you'll never know_

_Baby don't pretend like you know me so well _(I took a look at noah and he was grinning)

_I tried to be a picture perfect girl_

_but you were in your own fantasy world_

_try to control me like some kind of Barbie_

_but that just ain't me_

_I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse _(I walked around again, I grabbed Kurts, Brittany's, and Santana's hands and we started dancing)

_You're way too old to be, puttin me down like this_

_and playing around like this_

_I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse_

_No, I could never be, stuck living life like this_

_behind these four walls,cause I ain't a doll_

_I'll never be made of plastic _(I went to the front again and put all my emotion on the last couple verses)

_So glad that my heart's elastic_

_No matter what you do_

_I'll bounce back offa you_

_Cut me but I'm not bleeding_

_I tried to be a picture perfect girl_

_but you were in your own fantasy world_

_tryna to control me like some kind of Barbie_

_but that just ain't me_

_I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse _(I walked towards finn and looked him in the eyes)

_You're way too old to be, puttin me down like this_

_and playing around like this_

_I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse_

_No I could never be, stuck living life like this_

_Behind these four walls, I ain't a doll_

_And I come with imperfections_

_Epitome of perfection_

_if you can't understand, loving the way I am_

_then you're no good for me, so glad i kept my receipt_

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at everyone inn the room she saw faces of shock, happiness, confusion, and anger. People were clapping, cheering, and laughing. She walked to Finn and he stood up.

" What the hell Rachel" he yelled

" Finn" she sighed "I think we should break up. I love you but im just not IN love with you. You are an amazing boy but were just not right for each other. I need a man to love me for me and won't try to change who I am."

" But I am a man"

"No Finn your not. A man would stick up for me, he would tell the other football players to stop slushying me and all of us all you did was tell them to back off, and they still shushed me the next day and what did you do… nothing all you did was go to the weight room and blew off some steam."

"But they backed off didn't they "

" They did because Noah punched Dave in the nose so hard it broke and Amizo in the balls"

"You told PUCK?"

" FINN clam down, no I didn't he saw the whole thing and before you asked no I did not ask him to beat them up he just… did and though I do not condone to violence I am very thankful of why he did" she looked at Noah and smiled at him

" But but …"

"Im sorry Finn its over for good and I mean it this time" she said in a soft voice. She unclasped the necklace he gave her and put it in his hands

" Good bye Finn"

Rachel grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom and towards her car

" HEY BERRY!" Rachel turned around and saw Noah running after her.

" Hi Noah " she slimed up at him and he smiled back

" How you feeling"

"Im perfectly fine Noah"

" Oh well I thought you would be crying or something" he said shrugging his shoulders and looking down

" Oh Noah I promise you I would not be crying over him anymore"

" Cool so you really over Hudson?"

" Yes Noah I am really over Finn"

"Awesome, so I was thinking maybe you wanna go out with my Friday?" he said really fast

" Ha-ha Noah I didn't hear anything you said"

" I said maybe you wanna go out with my Friday?" 'He wants to go out with me? Omg!' Rachel thought

" Uhhh I…."

" If you didn't want to you could of just said it already" Noah said gruffly and he started to walk away

" Noah wait"

" What?"

" I would love to out with you Friday," I said smiling

" Really!" he said grinning

" Yes really"

"Fuck yes. K well I have go and pick up my sister but ill see you tomorrow and ill be picking u up too at around 7: 45?" he said as he was walking away

" Yeah 7:45's good ill see you tomorrow" she said. As she started walking she hear.

" Rach wait!"

" Noah don't you ha…" she was cut off by his lips. They were soft yet rough and felt amazing. He pulled away reluctantly

" I've been waiting forever to do that " he said smiling

" Me too" I smiled back " ill see you tomorrow"

" Defiantly" he said and kissed my forehead and ran towards the parking lot

The only thought in Rachel's mind when she got home was ' I can't wait for Friday!'

~** The song is Dollhouse by Priscilla Renea**

**heres a link to the song : **.com/watch?v=ZasMnRJDHoo&feature=BFp&list=PL6F6ED36AF9479CFD&index=71

**And please comment, subscribe and review! **


End file.
